1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lever activated spray pump dispenser, especially for cosmetic products such as antiperspirants/deodorants and haircare treatments.
2. The Related Art
Spray pumps can be fatiguing to use because of the small size of the actuator and the frictional movement of the product through the pump. In commercial pumps it is not unusual for the actuator to rotate during operation. Rotation emits spray in unintended directions.
Levered caps have been disclosed in the art as a mechanism for achieving easier depression of the pump actuator. Advantage arises from the mechanical force multiplier of the lever. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,855 (Edman et al.), describes a pump actuating lever pivotally mounted on a bottle supporting handle assembly. The assembly is removably securable about a threaded portion of the bottle. Fatigue is said to be eliminated through use of the handle assembly. A set of actuating fins on the lever engage the pump valve and maintain the pump's nozzle orientation.
EP 0 402 636 (Wella AG) discloses an aerosol can with liquid container and actuating button operated through a single-arm lever. The spray head pump is positioned inside a cap to which the lever is pivotally attached. Downward pressure on the lever actuates the spray head causing spray to exit the cap through an aligned window within the cap.
Canadian Patent Application 2,064,666 (L'Oreal) describes a still further type of lever operated spray system. The dispensing head and lever (part of a cap) are coordinated to move together to dispense product through a window in a wall of the cap. A series of grooves in the dispensing head cooperate with a set of fins projecting from an underside of the lever. When pressure is applied, the fins move downward onto the respective grooves, rotation of the head becomes restricted and spray is actuated through the window.
While the aforementioned technology has provided certain solutions to the fatigue and orientation problems, there still is a need for improved systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray pump dispenser which can be indirectly actuated with a minimum of force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray pump dispenser which avoids rotation of the pump head and thereby assists in properly orienting the spray direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spray pump dispenser that can provide in an improved manner cosmetic compositions to the body, especially antiperspirants/deodorants and haircare treatments.